Demi Lovato
''Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato,19 ''"He's not your prince charming if he dosen't make sure you know that you're his princess." ''-Demi Lovato'' ''-being loved,life,love,true love'' Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter,musician, actress and spokesperon. Her earliest roles included Angela on Barney & Friends, before she became better known for her starring roles in the Camp Rock movies, as Sonny Munroe in the Disney sitcom Sonny With A Chance, ''and as the star of the 2009 movie ''Princess Protection Programme. She is also involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_note-2As a solo musical artist, Lovato released her debut album Don't Forget on Septemeber 23, 2008. The album debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 selling 89,000 copies in the first week.It has since shipped over 500,000 copies earning a gold certification in the United States.Lovato released her second album, Here We Go Again, ''on July 21, 2009. The album debuted at number one on the ''Billboard ''200, selling 108, 000 copies in the first week. Her third studio album, Unbroken, was released on September 20, 2011 and peaked at number four on the ''Billboard 200. She is working on her fourth studio album. In Fall 2012, Lovato will be a judge on the second season of the American version of The X Factor. ' E'arly Life Lovato was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on August 20, 1992, and raised in Dallas, Texas. She is the daughter of Dianna Hart de la Garza (born Dianna Lee Smith) and Patrick Martin Lovato. Her ancestry includes Mexican, Irish, Italian, and English. She has an older sister, Dallas Lovato, and a younger half-sister, Madison de la Garza, from her mother's re-marriage. Her mother was a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader and country music recording artist. Lovato began playing piano at the age of seven. Lovato also began her acting career at the age of seven on the children's television series Barney & Friends as Angela, appearing in seasons seven and eight alongside long time friend Selena Gomez. In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Lovato revealed going through painful experiences with bullying in the seventh grade. Lovato stated in an interview with 20/20 in 2011 that she had had a "really unhealthy relationship with food" since age 8 due to bullying experienced as a child, and self-mutilated her wrists to cope with her emotions and depression since age 11. In an interview with Fabulous Magazine UK, she said that: "They called me a whore and told me I was fat and ugly. I shouldn't have listened, but I took it to heart and it hurt. I thought maybe I didn't have friends because I was too fat," she remembers. So she starved herself, and anything she did eat, she threw up again. Within six months she had lost over 2st (28 lbs) and weighed 6st 4 lb (88 lbs) - unhealthy for her 5 ft 2in height. "I'd make myself sick up to six times a day," she says. "My mum was worried, but because I was going through puberty I was having growth spurts so she assumed that was why I was thinner." According to Lovato, the bullying was so bad that one day, in a fit of frustration and distress, she requested her mom give her a home-schooled education. Lovato earned a high school diploma through homeschooling in April 2009. Lovato later became a spokesperson for anti-bullying organization PACER and appeared on America's Next Top Model and CNN to speak out against bullying. Acting career 2006–09: Camp Rock and Sonny With a Chance In 2006, Lovato guest starred on Prison Break as Danielle Curtin in the episode "First Down." She also appeared in the second season of the television sitcom Just Jordan as Nicole, in the episode "Slippery When Wet." In January 2007, she landed the role of Charlotte Adams on the Disney Channel Original Short Series, As the Bell Rings, which premiered on August 26, 2007. A few of her original songs, including "Shadow", were featured on the show. In the summer of 2007, Lovato auditioned for the Disney Channel television film Camp Rock and the television series Sonny with a Chance in the same day and got both parts.23 For Camp Rock, she submitted an audition tape and Gary Marsh, Disney's president of entertainment, asked her to sing.24 She sang Christina Aguilera's "Ain't No Other Man", and Hollywood Records senior vice president Bob Cavallo said that their "jaws just dropped".24 Lovato received the lead role in Camp Rock,24 and a record deal with Hollywood Records in early 2008.23 In Camp Rock she played Mitchie Torres, a fourteen-year-old girl with hopes of becoming a singer. The movie premiered on June 20, 2008, in the United States on the Disney Channel with 8.9 million viewers, making Lovato a household name among young viewers.25 Its Disney Channel Italy premier received 1.14 million viewers on September 2008.26 Merchandise of the film is sold at Target, Claires, and Limited Too. They include clothing (such as pajamas, T-shirts, and underwear), bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc.), bedding collection, toys, and dolls of the characters. Play Along Toys, so far, has only released dolls of Mitchie and Shane. On May 13, 2008, Disney published Camp Rock: the Junior Novel, by Lucy Ruggles, the novelization of the film. Target retail stores sell "special editions" of the novel, hardcover books that include photos. Starting in 2009, Lovato appeared as Sonny Munroe in the Disney channel comedy Sonny With a Chance. The show featured Lovato as the newest cast member on the show-within-a-show So Random!. The series debuted on February 8, 2009 in the United States. This is the first Disney Channel Original Series to be shot and aired in high-definition from the beginning; like most of Disney Channel's sitcoms, it is shot on tape, but uses a "filmized" appearance. The second season, some scenes are shot on location. The series is one of three Disney Channel Original Series to feature a show-within-a-show, with the others being The Famous Jett Jackson and Shake It Up. The series officially ended on January 2, 2011. Gary Marsh, president of entertainment, Disney Channel Worldwide, stated "This series is rooted in one of the core thematic attributes that we stand for, which is following your dreams, there also was the opportunity to do a hybrid show." The show began production on September 15, 2008 and the first season was taped at Stage 11 at NBC Studios in Burbank, California; for the second season, the show's production moved to Hollywood Center Studios in Hollywood, California, where The Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place and Jonas L.A. are also taped. In June 2009 Lovato co-starred in Princess Protection Program as Princess Rosalinda alongside Selena Gomez on the Disney Channel. The made-for-television movie is the third highest rated Disney Channel Original Movie, premiering on the Disney Channel with 9.8 million viewers. Laura Fries of Variety magazine describes the film as being "light as a summer breeze on the Louisiana bayou". Although the film does not stray far from the Disney formula, she praises writer Annie DeYoung for providing young girls a nice message about self-esteem. She says the film should be a hit with the channel's target audience. 2010–present: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and hiatus In September 2009, production began for Camp Rock's sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on September 3, 2010. The film was watched by 7.9 million viewers on its premiere night, about 1 million less viewers than its predecessor. In 2010 it also became the most watched cable television programme that week, as well as the No. 1 movie by number of viewers on 2010's cable television. In its second broadcast on September 4, the film reached 3.7 million viewers. The film also reached 21 million unique viewers over its premiere weekend from September 3 to September 6. In its UK premiere on September 17, 2010 in was watched by 637,000 viewers. The film received generally mixed reviews. The review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 40% of critics gave the film mixed reviews, based on 5 reviews (3 'Rotten' and 2 'Fresh'), with an average score of 6.1/10. The film currently holds an 8.7 rating, earning it a "Great" film rating on TV.com.36 Lovato appeared as a guest star in an episode of the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy as a teenage patient named Hayley May, whose parents brought her in for schizophrenia. In a review of the episode, EW.com praised her performance, stating, "I still believe that even an unbiased observer would conclude that the Disney princess did a fine job acting it up as a suicidal 16-year-old who was admitted after trying to claw her own eyes out." On April 19, 2011, People.com reported that Demi Lovato would not be returning for the third season of Sonny With a Chance due to her health issues. As a result, the show will be renamed So Random! and focus only on the sketches rather than the behind-the-scenes antics. As a result of Lovato's departure from Sonny with a Chance, the series is the second Disney Channel original series to have its lead actor/actress leave during the series' run (after So Weird), and the fourth Disney Channel series to have a main cast member leave the series during its run (with That's So Raven and Jonas L.A. also included). The third season was then turned into its own new series based on its new format. On leaving the show, Lovato satated "...it's kind of sad for me that a chapter of my life has ended but there couldn't be a better time for me to move on...I don't think going back to Sonny would be healthy for my recovery...Being in front of a camera would make me nervous." Lovato said in an April 2012 interview with KOKO POP UK that music is currently her "top priority", but that she is "kind of getting the itch to get back into acting, so we'll see what comes next." In an interview with Fabulous Magazine UK, Lovato said she will not come back to acting until she is fully confident. "I need to be secure in my body before I go back in front of the camera. Anyone in recovery from an eating disorder would find that triggering, and I'm not ready," she says. Music Career 2007–09: Don't Forget and Demi Live! Warm Up Tour '' Lovato's music career began in 2007, when several of her original songs, including "Shadow", were included on the mini-series As the Bell Rings. In 2008, Lovato signed with Hollywood Records after getting the lead role in the film Camp Rock. She provided vocals on four of the songs featured on the Camp Rock soundtrack, including "We Rock", "Who Will I Be", "Our Time Is Here" and "This Is Me" featuring Joe Jonas. The song peaked at #9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at the top 20 in Australia, Canada and Norway. The soundtrack was released on June 24, 2008. The song peaked at number 3 on the US Billboard 200 and topped the US Billboard Top Soundtracks and peaked at the top 10 in Canada, Italy, Mexico, New Zealand and Spain. The soundtrack has sold over 1 million copies and was certified Platinum in the United States. Full songs of the album were made available on Camp Rock's official web site for one week, beginning June 10, 2008, and the full soundtrack premiered on Radio Disney on June 14, 2008 during Planet Premiere: Camp Rock. The soundtrack was released in the UK on July 14, 2008.The soundtrack album (both original and two-disc collector's edition) is an enhanced CD which contains a clip of an acoustic version of "This Is Me" when played on the computer with internet access. On November 16, 2008, a karaoke/instrumental version of the Camp Rock soundtrack was released. It is not available on iTunes, but can be purchased in stores such as Wal-Mart, Target, etc. In June and July 2008, Lovato performed at various House of Blues and parks for her Demi Live! Warm Up Tour in preparation for the release of her debut album and the Burnin' Up Tour with the Jonas Brothers. Lovato served as the support act on the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour from July through September 2008. Lovato's debut album, Don't Forget was released on September 23, 2008. The bulk of the album was co-written with the Jonas Brothers, who also produced the album with John Fields. They co-wrote ten songs in a week during the band's headlining Look Me in the Eyes Tour. The album is of the pop-rock genre and is lyrically similar to other teen-pop albums. It peaked at number two on the Billboard 200, selling 89,000 units in its first week of release. It has since sold over 500,000 records in the US. Critics noticed the distinct sound of the Jonas Brothers in the production of the album. Don't Forget spawned two singles. The first single released was "Get Back". It was written by Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, and produced by the Jonas Brothers alongside John Fields. The song features Jack Lawless on drums and John Taylor and the Jonas Brothers on guitars. It was released as the album's lead single on August 12, 2008, by Hollywood Records. The song was met with positive reviews from critics and performed average commercially, peaking at number forty-three on the Billboard Hot 100. The second and final single, "La La Land", was released on April 10, 2009 through Hollywood Records. It was written by Lovato and the Jonas Brothers, and produced by the Jonas Brothers alongside John Fields. The song was met with positive reviews from critics. Commercially, the song peaked at number fifty-two on the Billboard Hot 100. Lovato joined Disney's Friends for Change, an organization which promotes "environmently-friendly behavior," and appears in its public service announcements to raise awareness for the cause on the Disney Channel. Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded "Send It On," a charity single that served as the theme song for the organization in 2009. The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #20. Disney's Friends for Change directed all of its proceeds from "Send It On" to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Lovato and Joe Jonas recored a song called "Make a Wave" in 2010, the second charity single that currently serves as the theme song for Disney's Friends for Change. 2009–10: Here We Go Again and Demi Lovato Live in Concert Lovato embarked on the Summer Tour 2009 to promote her second album, Here We Go Again, released in the summer of 2009. The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 with 108,000 records sold in its first week. The album was more inspired by acoustic music, such as John Mayer's songs, than her debut's pop rock-influenced sound. The album received favorable reviews from critics, Billboard called Lovato "a natural talent who could really take flight after outgrowing Disney." Allmusic ranked Here We Go Again as one of the best pop albums of 2009. The album was preceded by the lead single, "Here We Go Again," which was released on June 23, 2009. It was written by Isaac Hasson, Lindy Robbins and Mher Filian and produced by SuperSpy, for Lovato's second studio album of the same name . It was released as the album's lead single on June 23, 2009, through Hollywood Records. The song received positive reviews from critics, who praised its pop hook and made comparisons with works by Kelly Clarkson. The song peaked at number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100 and became Lovato's first top 40 hit on the chart as a solo artist. The album's second and final single, "Remember December," was released on November 17, 2009. It was written by John Fields, Lovato and Anne Preven, and produced by Fields. The song was released as the album's second and final single outside North America on January 18, 2010, through Hollywood Records. The song received generally positive reviews from music critics; the majority of them praised its hook and chorus. Several critics also named it one of the album's standouts. The song underperformed commercially; it only managed to reach #6 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 (number 106 on the Hot 100) and it peaked at number 80 on the UK Singles Chart. Lovato's South American Tour was her first international headlining tour. The tour commenced on May 23, 2010, in Santiago, Chile, and concluded on May 28, 2010, in São Paulo, Brazil. She later joined the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert tour as a special guest. The soundtrack, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, was released on August 10, 2010. She provided vocals on nine of the songs featured on the soundtrack, including "Brand New Day", "Can't Back Down", "It's On", "You're My Favorite Song", "What We Came Here For", "This Is Our Song", "Different Summers", "It's Not Too Late" and "Wouldn't Change a Thing". The song was released on July 31, 2010. The song was released as the soundtrack's fourth single. The song failed to chart in the US Billboard Hot 100 but peaked at number 10on the US Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. The soundtrack peaked at number 3 on the US Billboard 200 and topped the US Billboard Top Soundtracks, and peaked at the top 10 in Brazil, Canada, Italy and Spain. The soundtrack has sold over 500,000 copies and was certified Gold in the United States. The tour is actually Jonas Brothers' 2010 World Tour, which special guests are Demi Lovato and the cast of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The Camp Rock 2 Tour is officially called Jonas Brothers 2010 World Tour/Camp Rock 2 Tour. Meaghan Martin was not be on tour due to filming a movie. The tour started on August 7, 2010, two weeks later than planned. 2010–11: Unbroken and Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012 The soundtrack, Sonny with a Chance, was released on October 5, 2010 from Walt Disney Records. She provided vocals on four of the songs featured on the soundtrack, including "So Far, So Great", "Me, Myself and Time", "What to Do" and "Work of Art". It debuted at no. 163 on the Billboard 200, making it Lovato's lowest debut and peaking soundtrack there. It also debuted at number 3 on the US Kid Albums and at number 8 on the US Top Soundtracks. Two singles were released from the soundtrack. The first single to be released was "So Far, So Great". It was released on June 9, 2009 and is the theme song for the series. It first appeared on the album Disney Channel Playlist, and was later released on Demi Lovato's album Here We Go Again as a bonus track. The song is about chasing your dreams. It has also received rotation on Radio Disney. Lovato performed the song in her "Summer Tour 2009". It is the ninth and final track of the soundtrack, written by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis and Chen Neeman and the length of the song is two minutes and fourteen seconds. The second single to be released was "Me, Myself and Time". It was published for the title track of the CD. It was released digitally on August 3, 2010, but was shown worldwide on April 11, 2010, the episode was issued Sonny With a Song in the United States chapter of the series in which Sonny shows her singing career performing the song appears to promote the fashion line of her character. The song managed to peak at number 6 on the US Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Lovato's third studio album, Unbroken, was released on September 20, 2011. Lovato began working on the album in July 2010, prior to receiving treatment. She had described it as having a more soulful and R&B inspired sound, citing Keri Hilson and Rihanna as inspirations for the sound. After Lovato's stint in the treatment facility, producer Timbaland expressed interest in working with her. Lovato confirmed in July 2011 that she was working on a duet with the producer. The album was described as more "radio friendly" than her previous albums, as she planned to incorporate dance, hip-hop and R&B styles in it. The album received mixed to positive reviews from music critics, praising Lovato's vocals and growth in musicianship compared to her previous two albums, as well as some of the album's ballad tracks. The first single off the album, "Skyscraper", premiered on July 12, 2011, as a promotional single, before the album released. It was written by Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins and Kerli Kõiv and produced by Gad. The song was very well received by music critics and also by the media, with the majority of them praising Lovato's vocals and the inspirational lyrics. Upon its release, it was also met with praise from celebrities on the microblogging site Twitter. The song debuted at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, spending a total of 17 weeks on the chart. The song became Lovato's highest-peaking single on the chart since "This Is Me" peaked at number nine in August 2008. The album's second single, "Give Your Heart a Break", was officially released on January 23, 2012. The track was written and produced by American songwriters Josh Alexander and Billy Steinberg. The song received critical acclaim from contemporary music critics, praising the production as well as Lovato's vocals. The single debuted at number seventy on the US Billboard Hot 100, and has so far peaked at number 22, while becoming her biggest radio single to date. Lovato revealed her Summer Tour 2012 and will begin on June 12, 2012 and end on September 1, 2012. 2012: Fourth studio album On April 4, 2012, Lovato announced on Twitter that writing for her fourth studio album had began, saying that she was "so excited to start writing for my fourth album", and that "this time, there's NO holding back.." Other work Philanthropy Lovato has partnered with mall proprietor GGP as the face of Shop Til You Rock, a music-inspired series of public events, which kick off at malls around the US in Summer 2010. The combines the season’s hottest fashions & today’s most popular musical guests in a series of interactive events. Lovato is also the spokesperson for anti-bullying organization PACER. Lovato explained to NY Post about becoming a spokesperson against bullying “Bullying is a very serious thing to me, I’ve witnessed it first hand – I was bullied myself when I was 12, I want to be able to help other girls around sister’s age come into their own with a strong confidence in their skin, their size, who they are and everything about themselves.” Lovato is also the spokesperson for the Join the Surge Campaign!, DoSomething.Org and the Clean & Clear Brand launched Joining the Surge, which is a national campaign that empowers teenagers to take action in their communities. Lovato is involved in Disney's Friends for Change, an organization which promotes "environmently-friendly behavior", and appears in its public service announcements to raise awareness for the cause on the Disney Channel. Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded "Send It On", a charity single which serves as the theme song for Disney's Friends for Change in 2009. The song debuted on the Hot 100 at number twenty. Disney's Friends For Change will direct all of its proceeds from "Send it On" to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded a new song called "Make a Wave", the second charity single which serves as the theme song for Disney's Friends for Change in 2010. In January 2010, Lovato was one of the many stars featured in a public service announcement for Voto Latino in order to promote the organization's "Be Counted" campaign for the 2010 United States Census. Lovato is also part of the "A Day Made Better" School Advocacy Campaign. "The campaign is giving a deserving teacher with $1,000 in school supplies on behalf of OfficeMax’s “A Day Made Better” school advocacy campaign." Lovato has also supported charities such as DonateMyDress.org, Kids Wish Network, Love Our Children USA, ST. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and City of Hope. To raise awareness about personal issues similar to her own, Lovato became a Contributing Editor to Seventeen magazine. She will discuss her personal issues as a part of a larger campaign called "Love is Louder than the Pressure to Be Perfect", directed towards teen girls. Lovato has been honored The Honorary Ambassador of Education award from the American Partnership For Eosinophilic Disorders. Judge on The X Factor USA In 2012, rumors that Lovato and Miley Cyrus were in talks to be replacement judges on the season two of the American version of The X Factor, in hopes of luring a younger audience, began circulating. Lovato reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 13, 2012. On May 14, 2012, it was officially confirmed that Spears and Lovato would join The X Factor USA as the two newest judges. When asked about the new judges, Cowell said: "I'm absolutely delighted Britney and Demi are joining us. Britney remains one of the biggest stars in the world, she's talented, fascinating – and I believe she knows exactly how to spot The X Factor. Demi's had an amazing career in music, TV and film for someone her age. She's young, confident, and enthusiastic. I think it’s really important that she speaks to our younger audience. The new panel will be dynamic and will work really well with the changes we are making to the show." Artistry Influences Growing up, her musical influences were Aretha Franklin, Billie Holiday, Kelly Clarkson and Christina Aguilera. In an MTV interview, Lovato stated that she likes metal music, particularly black metal and metalcore. She called symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir "one of her favorite live acts". On the July 24, 2009 episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Lovato stated that three of her favorite bands were metalcore/symphonic black metal band Abigail Williams, deathcore band Job for a Cowboy and southern metal band Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. On another episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, after the release of Unbroken, she stated that she is now more into hip-hop and R&B styles of music, and has moved on from death metal. Her favorite R&B artist is Rihanna because she thinks her voice is "amazing" and she "loves all the songs she Rihanna performs". Voice Lovato possesses the vocal range of a mezzo-soprano, a vocal range that spans more than three octaves. Nick Levine of Digital Spy commented on Lovato's vocals on the album, Don't Forget: "she's certainly a stronger singer than the Jonases. In fact, her full-bodied vocal performances are consistently impressive." Jeff Miers from The Buffalo News commented about Lovato's vocals on the album, Here We Go Again: "Unlike so many of her Disney-fied peers, Lovato can really sing, and part of what makes her sophomore effort appealing is the lack of in-studio vocal manipulation." Miers further wrote that it is "refreshing" that Lovato does not need Auto-Tune "to mask any lack of natural ability". Singer and producer Ryan Tedder who worked on her album, Unbroken said of her voice: "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes." Becky Brain of Idolator wrote Lovato has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use". Personal life Image She wrote the song "For the Love of a Daughter" about her estranged father. According to Fabulous Magazine UK, the song is about the rift between Lovato and her father after he - seemingly keen to cash in on his daughter's notoriety - did a series of interviews about her. The betrayal is still raw, and she says she has no interest in rebuilding a relationship with him. In the March 2009 issue of Teen Vogue, Lovato stated, "My first passion is music, because it comes naturally to me. Acting has been like a hobby." Lovato is a Christian and prays with her band before they perform. She has described herself as very spiritual rather than very religious and said she believes in God. She was best friends with Selena Gomez, whom she has known since Lovato "asked her to sit on my jacket and draw with crayons with me" at the Barney & Friends auditions. On March 12, 2010, Lovato confirmed that she had begun dating Joe Jonas, whom she first met while filming Camp Rock in 2007. On May 24, 2010, Lovato confirmed via her official Twitter that she and Jonas were no longer together. In an interview with UsMagazine, Jonas stated, "Demi and I knew that going into our romantic relationship it may not be an easy one. I realize that over the time we have spent together that I feel I care more about our friendship right now. It was my choice to break up, but I love her as a friend. She's been there for me when I needed her. I will continue to be her friend and be there for her." Lovato is a vegetarian. In 2010, on her 18th birthday, Lovato bought her family a Mediterranean Style house in Los Angeles. She said, "For me to give that to my family on my birthday, that was the best present." then added, "It's got pretty much everything you could possibly imagine in it. It's the most beautiful, homey-feeling house. I love it." Lovato also purchased their current $1.88 million home in Toluca Lake, LA. She bought the house when she was 16 years old. Personal struggles On October 30, 2010, Lovato dropped out of the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010 in order to enter a treatment facility to treat physical and emotional issues. The tour was not scheduled to be complete until November 13, 2010. Lovato's publicist stated that "she regrets not being able to finish her tour, but is looking forward to getting back to work in the near future." In particular, many media sources immediately reported that Lovato had decided to enter treatment right after punching a Jonas Brothers back-up dancer, Alex Welch, on a flight out of Bogotá, Colombia, allegedly because Lovato believed that Welch had informed tour managers of inappropriate behaviour on Lovato's part the previous night, causing Lovato to be confronted by her managers and her stepfather, Eddie de la Garza. Lovato's camp reached a financial settlement with Welch in late December 2010, with Welch stating that the agreement stipulated for a portion of the settlement to be donated to charity. On January 28, 2011, it was reported that Lovato had completed her inpatient treatment. She took six months off from the limelight after leaving rehab. The day after the announcement, a Disney spokesperson told People that Disney "supports Demi's decision to put her health first and they send her their best wishes". On January 28, 2011, it was reported that Lovato had completed her inpatient treatment at the rehab facility and returned home to Los Angeles, where she "will continue to see doctors" to "help her work on the issues she confronted in treatment." On March 8, 2011 an exclusive video was released on Cambio.com in which Lovato thanked her fans for their support during what she described as "the darkest time of my life" and also stated that she was excited to get back to work. Lovato granted her first post-rehab interview to ABC newscaster Robin Roberts, which aired on Good Morning America and 20/20 on April 22, 2011. During the interview, Lovato confirmed reports that her treatment was for bulimia and self-injury, and had taken place at the Timberline Knolls facility in Illinois after the aforementioned confrontation between her and Welch led to an intervention by her family and management team. Her condition came to a head during the tour because Lovato "was performing concerts on an empty stomach...I was losing my voice from purging. I was self-medicating. I was not taking medication for depression, and I literally was so emotionally whacked out that I took it out on someone that meant a lot to me." Later elaborating on this "self-medicating", Lovato said, "I'm not gonna lie. I was self-medicating. I was doing things like drinking and using drugs, like a lot of teens do to numb their pain." Lovato expressed regret at her actions towards Welch, stating "I take 100 percent, full responsibility..." In another interview, Lovato added that she had "basically had a nervous breakdown", and was also diagnosed with bipolar disorder during her treatment. As part of her efforts to raise awareness about issues similar to her own, Lovato was announced in April 2011 as a Contributing Editor to Seventeen magazine. She will discuss her personal issues as a part of a larger campaign called "Love is Louder than the Pressure to Be Perfect", directed towards teen girls. On December 23, 2011, Lovato posted a message on Twitter criticizing her former network for airing episodes of Shake It Up and So Random! which featured characters making jokes about eating disorders. Disney Channel publicity officials quickly took action and apologized to Lovato, then removed those episodes from the network's airing cycle and video on demand sources, after further criticism in the wake of Lovato's message to the network's public relations account. On March 2012, Lovato released her MTV documentary special called "Stay Strong" about her time in rehab. In the documentary, she opened about her fans, battling her eating disorders and getting back to touring. Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2008 Camp Rock Mitchie Torres Disney Channel Original Movie Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Movie – Leading Young Actress 2009 Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience Herself Concert film 2009 Princess Protection Program Princess Rosalinda Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer TV Show Nominated—Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer – TV Star-Female Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries, or Special – Leading Young Actress 2010 Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Mitchie Torres Disney Channel Original Movie Hollywood Teen TV Awards for Best Actress People's Choice Award for Favorite Family TV Movie Television Year Title Role Notes 2002–2003 Barney & Friends Angela Recurring role 2006 Prison Break Danielle Curtin "First Down" (season 2: episode 4) 2006 Split Ends Herself 1 episode 2007–2008 As the Bell Rings Charlotte Adams Main role, Season 1 2007 Just Jordan Nicole "Slippery When Wet" (season 2: episode 6) 2008 Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream Herself (season 2, episode 3) 2008 Studio DC: Almost Live Herself Second show 2008 Disney Channel Games 2008 Herself Third annual 2008 Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008 Herself Disney Channel special New Year's event 2009–2011 Sonny with a Chance Allison "Sonny" Munroe Lead role 2010–2011 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Herself "The Williams Family" (season 7: episode 23) "The Walker Family" (season 9: episode 9) 2010 Grey's Anatomy Hayley May "Shiny Happy People" (season 6: episode 22) People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Guest Star 2010 CNN Herself Guest appearance 2010 America's Next Top Model Herself (1 episode) Guest appearance 2011 Keeping Up with the Kardashians Herself "Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event, Part 2" (season 6: episode 15) Uncredited (guest at Kim's wedding) 2012 Demi Lovato: Stay Strong Herself MTV Special 2012 Demi Lovato: Give Your Heart a Break Herself E! Special 2012 Punk'd Herself Victim 2012–Present The X Factor121 Judge Musical talent show 2012 Born to Be: Demi Lovato Herself Released in Canada, released by MuchMusic 2012 2012 Teen Choice Awards Herself Host Discography Studio albums 2008: Don't Forget 2009: Here We Go Again 2011: Unbroken Extended plays 2007: Moves Me 2009: iTunes Live from London Soundtracks 2008: Camp Rock 2010: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam 2010: Sonny with a Chance Live albums 2009: Live: Walmart Soundcheck 2010: Camp Rock 2: Live Walmart Soundcheck Tours Opening acts David Archuleta KSM Jordan Pruitt Setlists David Archuleta KSM Jordan Pruitt Demi Lovato (Summer 2009) Demi Lovato (Fall 2009) Demi Lovato (South America) Tour dates Date City Country Venue North America June 21, 2009 Hartford United States XL Center June 22, 2009 Wilkes-Barre Wachovia Arena June 24, 2009 Uniondale Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum June 25, 2009 Newark Prudential Center June 26, 2009 Boston Agganis Arena June 27, 2009 Philadelphia Mann Center for the Performing Arts June 29, 2009 Duluth Arena at Gwinnett Center July 1, 2009 Lafayette Cajundome July 2, 2009 North Little Rock Verizon Arena July 3, 2009 Houston Reliant Arena July 5, 2009 Grand Prairie Nokia Theatre at Grand Prairie July 6, 2009 Tulsa BOK Center July 9, 2009 Glendale Jobing.com Arena July 10, 2009 Fresno Save Mart Center July 11, 2009 San Jose Event Center Arena July 14, 2009 Seattle WaMu Theater July 16, 2009 Sacramento ARCO Arena July 17, 2009 Los Angeles Nokia Theatre L.A. Live July 18, 2009 Las Vegas Orleans Arena July 20, 2009 Denver Wells Fargo Theatre July 22, 2009 Kansas City Sprint Center July 24, 2009 Rosemont Allstate Arena July 25, 2009 Cincinnati U.S. Bank Arena July 27, 2009 Cleveland Wolstein Center July 28, 2009 Pittsburgh Pittsburgh Civic Arena July 29, 2009 Greensboro Greensboro Coliseum July 31, 2009 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum August 1, 2009 Sunrise BankAtlantic Center August 2, 2009 Orlando Amway Arena August 4, 2009 Greenville BI-LO Center August 6, 2009 Columbus Celeste Center August 8, 2009 Minneapolis Target Center August 9, 2009A Milwaukee Wisconsin State Fair Park August 10, 2009B Indianapolis Pepsi Coliseum August 12, 2009 Nashville Sommet Center August 13, 2009 St. Louis Chaifetz Arena August 14, 2009 Moline i wireless Center August 15, 2009 Omaha Qwest Center Omaha August 18, 2009 Clarkston DTE Energy Music Theater August 20, 2009 Fairfax Patriot Center August 21, 2009 Hershey Star Pavilion October 29, 2009 Manchester Verizon Wireless Arena October 30, 2009 Providence Dunkin' Donuts Center November 1, 2009 Atlantic City Etess Arena South America May 23, 2010 Santiago Chile Movistar Arena May 25, 2010 Bogota Colombia Coliseo Cubierto El Campín May 27, 2010 Rio de Janeiro Brazil HSBC Arena May 28, 2010 São Paulo Via Funchal Festivals and other miscellaneous performances A This concert was a part of "Wisconsin State Fair" A This concert was a part of "Indiana State Fair" 2011–12: A Special Night with Demi Lovato A Special Night with Demi Lovato Tour by Demi Lovato Associated album Unbroken Start date November 16, 2011 End date May 3, 2012 Legs 5 Shows 42 After leaving rehab, Lovato released her third album Unbroken, which was and is a success, not only in U.S., but in different parts of the world. Lovato said it will conduct a tour to promote her latest album, but never said if it was a small tour or a World Tour. To perform this Lovato tour is one of the greatest things she has done during her career, so you feel you have the unconditional support of her fans, friends and family. Some of the looks created for the tour, have incredible rock star accessories such as studded boots, vintage rock t-shirts, tops with sequins and a black colored jacket with metal spikes on the shoulders. This is the first tour that Lovato has had a lot of change of clothes and choreography. Lovato thinks that accessories, shoes and clothing, must be harmonious to the song, there are songs that require a lot of movement, and there are others who only walk for the stage. Lovato really enjoyed going back in concert. Broadcast and recordings Lovato's performance on December 8, 2011, in Lowell, Massachusetts at Tsongas Arena was signed and is part of the music festival Jingle Ball that made KIIS-FM. A possible tour recording was signed in Boston and may be released on DVD/CD in mid-2012. Setlist An Evening With Demi Lovato A Special Night with Demi Lovato Festival Iquique South America Uruguay Tour dates Date City Country Venue North America November 16, 2011 Detroit United States Fox Theatre November 18, 2011 Mashantucket, Connecticut MGM Grand at Foxwoods November 19, 2011 Hershey Hershey Theatre November 22, 2011 Kansas City Midland Theatre November 25, 2011 Houston Verizon Wireless Theater November 26, 2011 Grand Prairie Verizon Theatre at Grand Prairie November 27, 2011 New Orleans Mahalia Jackson Theater November 29, 2011 St. Louis Peabody Opera House December 1, 2011 Atlanta Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre December 3, 2011 Rosemont Rosemont Theatre December 5, 2011 Indianapolis Egyptian Room December 6, 2011 Buffalo First Niagara Center December 7, 2011 Philadelphia Wells Fargo Center December 8, 2011 Lowell Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell December 9, 2011 New York City Madison Square Garden December 10, 2011 Sunrise BankAtlantic Center December 11, 2011 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum Central America December 16, 2011 San Juan Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum South America February 4, 2012A Iquique Chile Estadio Tierra de Campeones North America March 2, 2012B Plant City United States Plant City Festival Grounds March 4, 2012 Hidalgo State Farm Arena March 13, 2012C Austin Austin Festival Grounds Central America April 13, 2012 Panama City Panama Figali Convention Center South America April 15, 2012 Caracas Venezuela Universidad Metropolitana Caracas April 17, 2012 Lima Perú Jockey Club del Perú April 19, 2012 Rio de Janeiro Brazil Citibank Hall April 20, 2012 São Paulo Credicard Hall April 22, 2012 Belo Horizonte Chevrolet Hall April 24, 2012 Santiago Chile Movistar Arena April 26, 2012 Asunción Paraguay Court Central Yacht and Golf Club April 28, 2012 Buenos Aires Argentina Stadium Malvinas Argentinas April 29, 2012 Montevideo Uruguay Velódromo Municipal de Montevideo April 30, 2012 São Paulo Brazil Credicard Hall North America May 2, 2012 Mexico City Mexico Auditorio Nacional May 3, 2012 Monterrey Arena Monterrey Festivals and other miscellaneous performances A This concert was a part of "Iquique Summer Festival" B This concert was a part of "Florida Strawberry Festival" C This concert was a part of "Star of Texas Fair and Rodeo" Box office score data Venue City Tickets Sold / Available Gross Revenue UNIMET Caracas 1,817 / 2,700 (67%) $508,792 Jockey Club Lima 1,932 / 4,000 (48%) $184,300 Citibank Hall Rio De Janeiro 7,687 / 7,687 (100%) $498,296 Credicard Hall São Paulo 12,224/ 13,224 (100%) $916,672 Chevrolet Hall Belo Horizonte 4,353/ 4,353 (100%) $286,387 Court Central del Yacht y Golf Club Asuncion 1000 / 2,000 (50%) $9,247 Auditorio Nacional Mexico City 9,000/10,000 (96%) $244,042 TOTAL 40,000/ 43,484 (90%) $2,647,736 2012: Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012 Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012 is the currently ongoing concert tour by Demi Lovato. The tour began, as the Summer Tour 2012, on June 12, 2012, and will end on September 1, 2012, covering a total of 22 cities. The first two shows in Del Mar and Holmdel have sold out along with Florida. The Virginia show almost sold out except for two tickets. Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012 Tour by Demi Lovato Associated album Unbroken Start date June 12, 2012 End date September 1, 2012 Legs 1 Shows 21 Opening act Hot Chelle Rae Setlists Hot Chelle Rae Demi Lovato Source Notes Turn Up The Music wasn't performed at the Del Mar concert. For the encore at the Del Mar concert, Give Your Heart A Break was performed first, ending with Unbroken. You're My Only Shorty wasn't performed at the Hershey concert. Lightweight wasn't preformed at the Boston concert Tour dates Date City Country Venue North America June 12, 2012 Del Mar United States Del Mar Fairgrounds June 22, 2012 Holmdel PNC Bank Arts Center June 23, 2012 Hershey Star Pavilion June 24, 2012 Vienna Filene Center June 26, 2012 Saratoga Springs Saratoga Performing Arts Center June 30, 2012 Uncasville Mohegan Sun Arena July 1, 2012 Canandaigua Constellation Brands Performing Arts Center July 3, 2012 Toronto Canada Molson Canadian Amphitheatre July 5, 2012 Boston United States Bank of America Pavilion July 12, 2012 Salt Lake City EnergySolutions Arena July 13, 2012 Phoenix Comerica Theatre July 14, 2012 Las Vegas Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino July 15, 2012 Bakersfield Rabobank Arena July 17, 2012 San Jose Event Center Arena July 18, 2012 Los Angeles Greek Theatre July 20, 2012 Sacramento Power Balance Pavilion August 4, 2012 Highland Park Ravinia Pavilion August 11, 2012 Springfield Illinois State Fair Grandstand August 12, 2012 Camden Susquehanna Bank Center August 27, 2012 Essex Junction Champlain Valley Exposition August 28, 2012 St. Paul Minnesota State Fair August 30, 2012 Monroe Evergreen State Fair September 1, 2012 Salem L. B. Day Comcast Amphitheatre Critical reception So far, the tour received a positive review, with that review describing it as "raw and soulful". She is extremely energetic and powerful as described by fan, Nicholas Spano. Additionally, MTV covered her first concert and called it "amazing". Demi Live! Warm Up Tour The Demi Live! Warm Up Tour was the first tour by Demi Lovato that took place in the summer of 2008 before she joined the Jonas Brothers on their Burnin' Up Tour. It is sometimes referred to as the "House of Blues Tour". On the tour, she promoted her debut album Don't Forget. The tour began on June 1, 2008, and ended December 21, 2008. It lasted a total of 17 dates. Demi Live! Warm Up Tour Tour by Demi Lovato Associated album Don't Forget Start date June 1, 2008 End date December 21, 2008 Legs 2 Shows 17 Demi Lovato tour chronology — Demi Live! Warm Up Tour (2008) Burnin' Up Tour (2008) Broadcast and Recordings Lovato's performance at the Gramercy Theater in New York City was recorded and released on Don't Forget as a special feature. Tour Dates Date City Country Venue North America June 1, 2008 Hershey, PA United States Hersheypark June 8, 2008 Atlanta, GA Six Flags Over Georgia June 9, 2008 Orlando, FL House of Blues June 13, 2008 New Orleans, LA House of Blues June 15, 2008 St. Louis, MO Six Flags St. Louis June 17, 2008 Cleveland, OH House of Blues June 18, 2008 Syracuse, NY Palace Theatre June 19, 2008 Upper Marlboro, MD Six Flags America June 22, 2008 Gurnee, IL Six Flags Great America June 24, 2008 Farmingdale, NY The Crazy Donkey June 26, 2008: Springfield, MA Six Flags New England June 27, 2008 Jackson, NJ Six Flags Great Adventure June 28, 2008 New York City, NY Blender Theatre at Gramercy June 29, 2008 New York City, NY Blender Theatre at Gramercy July 31, 2008 Arlington, TX Six Flags Over Texas August 31, 2008 Little Rock, AK Alltel Arena Caribbean December 21, 2008 San Juan Puerto Rico Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot An Evening with Demi Lovato An Evening with Demi Lovato Mini tour by Demi Lovato Associated album Unbroken Start date September 17, 2011 End date September 23, 2011 Legs 1 Shows 2 Tour dates Date City Country Venue September 17, 2011 New York City United States Hammerstein Ballroom September 23, 2011 Los Angeles Club Nokia Awards and nominations Totals Awards won 28 Nominations 54 ALMA Awards Year Category Work Result Ref. 2009 Special Achievement In Music Herself Nominated 2011 "Favorite TV Actress – Leading Role in a Comedy" Sonny With a Chance Won Do Something Awards Year Category Work Result 2011 "TV Star" Sonny With a Chance Won "Charity Song (Shared with Joe Jonas)" "Make a Wave" Won J-14's Teen Icon Awards Year Category Work Result 2010 Iconic Couple Herself and Joe Jonas Won Iconic Female Star Herself Nominated Iconic Triple Threat Won 2011 "Iconic Singer" Nominated "Iconic Song" "Skyscraper" Won "Iconic Tweeter" Herself Nominated "Iconic Heart" "Love is Louder Than the Pressure to be Perfect" Nominated "Iconic Female Star" Herself Nominated "Icon of the Year" Nominated Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards Year Category Work Result 2009 Favorite International Singer Herself Nominated MTV O Music Awards Year Category Work Result Ref. 2011 "Fan Army FTW" "Lovatics" Nominated "Best Artist With A Cameraphone" Herself Won People's Choice Awards Year Category Work Result. 2010 Favorite Breakout Music Artist Herself Nominated 2011 Favorite TV Guest Star Grey's Anatomy Won 2012 "Favorite Pop Artist" Herself Won Teen Choice Awards Year Category Work Result Ref. 2009 "Choice TV – Breakout Star Female" Sonny With a Chance Won "Choice Music – Tour (shared with David Archuleta)" Summer Tour 2009 Won "Choice Other Stuff – Red Carpet Icon: Female" Herself Nominated "Choice Summer – TV Star-Female" Princess Protection Program Nominated 2010 "Choice TV Comedy Actress" Sonny With a Chance Nominated "Choice Breakout Artist: Female" Herself Nominated "Choice Pop Album" Here We Go Again Nominated "Choice Love Song" "Catch Me" Nominated "Choice Hook Up" (shared with We The Kings) "We'll Be a Dream" Nominated 2011 "Choice TV Actress: Comedy" Sonny with a Chance Nominated "Choice Twit" Herself Nominated "Choice Summer: Music Star – Female" Nominated "Choice Summer: Song" Skyscraper" Won "Acuvue Inspire Award" Herself Won 2012 "Choice Twit" Pending "Choice Summer Music Star: Female" Pending "Choice Love Song" "Give Your Heart a Break" Pending "Choice Summer Song" Pending Young Artist Awards Year Category Work Result Ref. 2009 "Best Performance in a TV Movie – Leading Young Actress" Camp Rock Nominated 2010 "Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries, or Special – Leading Young Actress" Princess Protection Program Nominated Youth Rock Awards Year Category Work Result 2011 "Music Video of the Year" "Skyscraper" Won Rankings Year Title Rank 2009 Most Beautiful Faces 55th 2010 Most Beautiful Faces 49th Billboard's Hottest Music Stars Under 21 8th 2011 Billboard's Hottest Music Stars Under 21 7th Billboard's Social 50 Artists 37rd Billboard's Top Artists 93rd Most Beautiful Faces 89th Latina Magazine's 25 Most Beautiful Latino Stars Under 25 6th Xfinity's Diva Power Rankings 27th 2012 Billboard Music's 10 Sexiest Women 2012 Rankings 6th External links Official website Demi Lovato's channel on YouTube Demi Lovato on Google+ Demi Lovato at the Internet Movie Database Trivia 1. Selena Gomez is her long-time friend 2. Joe Jonas broke up with with her on the phone (same with Taylor Swift)